


So Long As I Live

by KpopOverloaded



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/pseuds/KpopOverloaded
Summary: Even though Zitao and Sehun could be huge brats and Jongin a Daddy’s boy, they still glowed with holy light, pure and innocent. He loved them more than anything, not even Yifan could top them.





	So Long As I Live

**Author's Note:**

> {TRIGGER WARNING! PLEASE READ!!} 
> 
> \- past sexual abuse  
\- inappropriate touching  
\- child degradation

Junmyeon tucked his head under Yifan’s chin, staring down at his three little boys as he felt Yifan wrap his lanky arms around his waist. They were little angels in costume, Junmyeon swears. Even though Zitao and Sehun could be huge brats and Jongin a Daddy’s boy, they still glowed with holy light, pure and innocent. He loved them more than anything, not even Yifan could top them. 

Zitao rolled closer to Jongin, pulling Sehun with him as the youngest of the three clung to his body, leeching the warmth from his brother. It brought a smile to Junmyeon’s face, causing Yifan to press a kiss to his temple and whisper in his ear, “What are you smiling about?”

A shrug was his reply as Junmyeon relished in the kiss at his temple. “After everything we've been through, I can safely say that we are gonna be okay. I'm so glad that they are getting better."

Yifan nodded, pressing a kiss to Junmyeon's lips as he murmured, "Does that mean you're going to tell me what happened?"

Saliva slide down his throat as though there was something blocking it. He still hadn't told Yifan what happened to his ex-husband. It was mainly due to the fact of scaring him away even though it wasn't Junmyeon's fault. 

"I think you deserve to hear what happened. But...I need you to not see me or my boys differently, we all love you too much and Zitao, Sehun, and Jongin would be devastated if you didn't want them anymore." The anxiety creeping into Junmyeon's voice told Yifan that whatever happened to the four of them left some serious scars and trauma. 

Yifan chuckled, turning Junmyeon in his hold and pressing his forehead against the shorter’s, eyes wide open, and noses a hair’s length away. “I would never even think of taking a break in our relationship, let alone tell you to get out. All I know of what happened was that it wasn’t your fault and it certainly wasn’t theirs. Don’t worry about that Junmyeon because you cannot get rid of me even if you wanted to.” Then he pulled the younger into a kiss, showing what his words couldn’t. 

Junmyeon kissed back, feeling the love, passion, adoration, Yifan had for him and his kids. He could tell that Yifan loved Zitao, Sehun, and Jongin like they were his own. He trusted Yifan, so that’s why he would tell him their story. 

Once they broke apart, Junmyeon nudged his nose against the taller male’s, giving him a cute smile before saying, “Let’s go to the living room, I don’t want them waking up.” 

The two parents made their way to the living room, holding onto one another as they took a seat on the silk couch taking up most of the room. Junmyeon played with the seam of the couch as he leaned back against Yifan’s chest, humming a content noise as the other started to rub his hands up and down his side. It was a form of encouragement, something to help Junmyeon with keeping the words from getting stuck in his throat. 

One deep breath later and Junmyeon opens his mouth, words falling gently as he starts the story off:

_ It was a peaceful rainy day or so Junmyeon thought as he made hot cocoa for his boys to enjoy. He saw his husband at the table and asked, “Are you going to join us?” To which he was waved off with a dismissive hand.  _

_ Rolling his eyes, he made his way to the living room where his children were sitting and doing their own things. Jongin playing with his bear stuffie, Sehun with a teething toy, and Zitao with a coloring book of animals. Yet, a grim aura surrounded the three. Junmyeon could feel it and it really concerned him.  _

_ He set down the hot chocolate and crouched on the carpeted floor. “Boys?” All three turned towards Junmyeon, eyes wide and innocent as ever. “Theirs hot chocolate on the coffee table for you to have. Are all of you okay?”  _

_ Junmyeon noticed that Zitao’s and Jongin’s eyes shifted from Junmyeon to something behind him before they nodded in unison. Sehun nodded with his cute 3 year old smile.  _

_ “Okay,” Junmyeon whispered to himself. “Come here, please?” Sehun was first as he waddled his way over, falling into Junmyeon’s lap with the teething toy still stuck in his mouth. The little boy liked to chew on things and that lead to swallowing quarters and other things not made to be consumed. A teething toy was the best Junmyeon could do as Sehun loved it like a security blanket.  _

_ Zitao was next, setting his crayon down and walking over to sit on Junmyeon’s right thigh. Junmyeon had sat on the floor so he could hold his children, smiling as he caressed Zitao’s hair from his forehead and wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him from falling.  _

_ Jongin came last, but he didn’t sit on Junmyeon’s left thigh like he normally would. That set off warning signals that something was wrong, but he ignored it, instead holding his hand out for his son to take. The second youngest placed his tiny hand in his father’s, letting his Daddy press a kiss to the back of his hand.  _

_ “You know you guys can talk to me whenever you need right?” Zitao, who had nuzzled into his Daddy’s neck, nodded with a small sigh, breathing in the calming scent of his father. Sehun looked up at Junmyeon and nodded as well, chewing on the teething toy and creating more indents in the plastic. Jongin, on the other hand, had shifted his gaze behind the couch before looking Junmyeon in the eyes. The second round of warning bells sounded.  _

_ “Jongin? Baby, you know I would never do anything to hurt you or your feelings right? I will always love you, no matter what. I love all of you more than anything in this world.” He told his children, bringing Jongin closer with a small, loving smile.  _

_ “I love you too, Daddy.” Jongin blurted, coming closer and wrapping his arms around his father’s neck, well, as far as having Zitao nuzzling his neck allowed him.  _

_ Junmyeon rubbed up and down Jongin’s back. Something was wrong, definitely wrong. He needed to find out, but he knew Jongin wouldn’t just tell him what was going on, so he needed to find out and soon.  _

_ He sent his children to get back to doing what they were doing before looking around for a movie to put in. The only thing was, the rental movies weren’t anywhere Junmyeon had looked.  _

_ “Honey?!” He called from the other room, looking at the DVD player to see if anyone had neatly stacked the redbox movies on top of it. “Did you get the movies that I asked for?”  _

_ No reply came and Junmyeon sighed, pinching his nose at his husband. The man he called his husband had been doing this for the past month and it was really getting on his nerves. Junmyeon would need to have a talk with him, it was annoying to ask for something as simple as picking up movies and having to do it yourself.  _

_ “Honey!” He threw over his shoulder, waiting for his response. His voice had anger laced through it as he grabbed his keys from the counter.  _

_ Finally, his reply came in a small voice, “No, I’m sorry, I forgot.”  _

_ Junmyeon shook his head, mumbling under his breath as he pressed kisses to his boys’ heads - with a little protesting from Jongin to stay - and made his way out the door. This situation was just ridiculous, he didn’t understand why his husband was acting like this. He “forgot” to pick up the movies, just like how he “forgot” to get Tao’s medication. And for the record, his husband actually had a photographic memory, he never “forgot” things that had to be done or information right in front of him.  _

_ It’s just like how he gets mad at Junmyeon for forgetting to bring his favorite beer home because “a cold one at night won’t hurt anyone.” He rolled his eyes as he got in the car and started it, driving to the store a mile away from their house. God, he was so annoyed right now.  _

_ Finally, he made it to the store, stomped to the redbox machine and cursed his husband for not getting the movies like he asked. The stupid box didn’t have the freaking movie that his kids wanted to watch and the next redbox machine was all the way across town. Sighing, he picked a few animated movies and a PG-13 movie to make up for it.  _

_ After his little tantrum in front of the redbox, he made his way home, driving about 5 miles over the speed limit. When he made it to his front door, he huffed aggressively through his nose and put on a smile believable enough for his children.  _

_ The door creaked as he opened it slowly, brows creasing as he thought he would see Zitao, Sehun, and Jongin where they were before he left. Yet, the living room was abandoned; Zitao’s crayons were on the floor, Jongin’s bear thrown near the TV, and Sehun’s teething toy on the floor. The house was eerily quiet as he walked through the living room. _

_ Junmyeon set the movies down gently, trying to make as little noise as possible. His husband wasn’t at the table anymore and fear started to creep up into Junmyeon’s throat. He wouldn’t just up and leave with their kids, would he? Junmyeon didn’t know what to expect, so as he went through the kitchen, he grabbed a wet pot from the dish rack. Thank god that he didn’t have to make a lot of noise grabbing a weapon.  _

_ As he walked through his own house with fear making his body tense and lodged down his throat, he raised the pot just in case someone or something were to pop out at him. When he got closer to the hallway he could hear someone talking. It was his husband. All the tension left his body, but something in his gut told him to keep his guard raised.  _

_ The talking caught his attention as he heard it more clearly this time, focusing on the words now that he could make them out.  _

_ “Sehun, it’s okay. Papa’s just going to touch you here.” Junmyeon crept over to the room they were in, wanting to get a peak around the corner.  _

_ Someone sniffled and then started to speak, “Papa, he’s only three.” It was Zitao. Why was he crying? What was his husband doing?  _

_ “Didn’t I tell you that this was your fault!” Junmyeon wanted to slap his husband, he should never, in his entire life, use that tone with Zitao.  _

_ The little boy just sobbed harder and it broke Junmyeon’s heart to hear him like this.  _

_ “If you hadn’t refused, then I wouldn’t have to use him, but you gave me no choice.” This time he heard Jongin sob, and it just confused Junmyeon even more. “Daddy would be so disappointed in you. He would be so ashamed of you, both of you.”  _

_ “No,” Junmyeon heard Jongin whimper out. He has nearly had enough of whatever the hell is going on. Junmyeon crept closer and looked over to the edge of the wall, placing his hand over his mouth at the scene in front of him.  _

_ “It’s okay, Sehun, don’t worry, Daddy would want this. That’s why you’re gonna be a good boy for me, right?”  _

_ Junmyeon couldn’t believe his eyes as he saw his husband crouched in front of Sehun, touching his genital area and his chest. The little boy looked very confused and on the edge of tears because of his siblings. Sehun sat in front of his Papa in nothing but boxers. Zitao and Jongin sat in the corner curled into each other, crying their eyes out as they watched what their Papa was doing to their youngest sibling.  _

_ His heart broke at the sight, how long have his children been suffering? Why hadn’t he noticed before? What is wrong with him? This was why Jongin was acting so weird.  _

_ No, no, no, he couldn’t think of these things now, he couldn’t question himself right now. He needed to save his children from this monster that they had fallen prey to.  _

_ Anger surged his veins as his eyes grew hard and his grip on the handle of the pot grew vice. He took a silent, shaky breath before creeping towards his husband. Good thing his back was to him, or else Junmyeon would’ve just run in head on. He turned his eyes to see that Zitao and Jongin had spotted him, so he pressed a finger to his lips and watched as they both gave small nods.  _

_ He raised the pot and swung as hard as he could, cracking it down on his husbands head. All Junmyeon could see was red as he heard a clang from the pot. When he got his vision back, he saw his husband on the floor. Junmyeon panted hard as he dropped the pot and stepped over to Sehun, picking him up off the bed and holding him to his chest.  _

_ Relief flooded through Junmyeon’s body as Zitao and Jongin ran into his legs, hugging his legs close to their bodies with their tiny hands clenched in the fabric of his jeans. Since the two were so close to each other, he stroked both of their heads. Then he brought his hand up to wipe at Sehun’s hair, caressing it from his forehead. _

_ “Are you okay, baby?” Sehun just looked at him confused and nodded very slowly. “Okay, okay.” He said, seeing the tears filling his three year old’s eyes. “It’s okay baby, I know you don’t understand, but I promise to protect you from him.” Sehun sniffled and nodded, leaning on his Daddy’s shoulder.  _

_ Junmyeon looked down at Zitao and Jongin and asked, “Are you two okay? Did he do anything to you?”  _

_ The other two were silent until Zitao looked up at him and gave him a look that told him everything. “Okay, okay. Okay, um, come on, grab my hand Zitao. Jongin hold Tao’s hand. We need to leave. Let’s get in the car, now.” He said as he bounced Sehun in his arms to calm him down.  _

_ The three left the room - after Zitao handed Junmyeon Sehun’s shirt and pants and he dressed him - leaving the unconscious man on the floor. Before they went out the door, Junmyeon gave Sehun his teething toy, and told Zitao and Jongin to grab something. Jongin took his bear stuffie and Zitao, his coloring book and crayons.  _

_ Once they were in the car and Junmyeon made sure they were all secured in car seats and a seat belt, he drove off down the street, dialing the police as he made his way to the police department.  _

_ “9-1-1, what’s your emergency?”  _

_ “My-My husband tried to molest my kids, I hit-hit him with a pot and he’s passed out. I’m heading down to the po-police station now. “ When he finished his statement, the lady asked for the address and Junmyeon was more than willing to tell her.  _

_ “Okay, sir, I’ll send someone there.” Junmyeon thanked her and hung up, putting his phone in the cup holder and looking in the rear view to check on his kids. Sehun was nearly passed out, Jongin was holding his bear tightly to his chest and Zitao just wiped under his eyes while staring out the window.  _

_ What did he do wrong? Why didn’t he notice that his kids were in trouble? It’s his fault that he didn’t protect them. It’s his fault he didn’t notice. What is wrong with him? _

_ Junmyeon shook his head and parked in front of the police station, getting out and getting his children out of the back. He held Sehun in his arms as the three year old chewed lazily on the toy. Junmyeon helped Zitao out with his hand and then went to the other side to get Jongin out.  _

_ Once the four year old was taken out, he started crying on his Daddy’s shoulder, so, of course, Junmyeon couldn’t put him down. Zitao seemed to understand when Junmyeon looked down at him. The six year old grabbed onto Junmyeon’s pant leg and blinked at his Daddy. Junmyeon gave him a sad smile before closing the door and somehow locking the car with his three and four year old in his arms.  _

_ “Okay, let’s go inside the station, Tao.” He lead the six year old into the station and, again, somehow opened the door with his children in hand.  _

Junmyeon sniffled as he cuddled closer to Yifan, turning in his hold and pressing his face into his chest. “But if I hadn’t gone to that station, I would’ve never met you.” 

_ They had just gone through the interview with his children. Jongin didn’t want to do it by himself so Junmyeon was allowed to sit in, while Sehun barely understood the questions and they barely got answers out of him, but in the end, Sehun was able to tell them a little bit. Zitao was old enough to go through it by himself. He told them everything he knew and when he came out, there were tears in his eyes as he ran over to his Daddy.  _

_ Junmyeon took a shuddering breath as he tried his hardest not to cry, holding Zitao close to his body as he tried to calm his oldest down. “Shh, baby, it’s okay, Tao, I love you, you know that? I’ll never let him touch you or your brothers again, I swear on my life.” Zitao nodded and hugged his father closer.  _

_ Junmyeon sat down next to Sehun, who was preoccupied with chewing on his teething toy, and cradling Zitao close to him. He looked to the other chair on the other side of him before looking back forward. Then he took a double take because Jongin was not in the chair. His eyes grew wide as he looked frantically around the room for his second oldest son.  _

_ Zitao was half asleep on his shoulder, but Junmyeon really needed him to watch Sehun so, he nudged his baby to wake him up. “Baby, I can’t find Jongin. I need you to look after Sehun for a little while I find Jongin, okay? I’ll hold you as much as you want after I find him, okay baby?” He was on the edge of tears.  _

_ The oldest son nodded before climbing off his father’s lap and sitting next to his brother. Junmyeon kissed both their heads before going off and calling Jongin’s name softly through the halls.  _

_ He ended up getting lost in the station and finding the detective department, where he saw Jongin high-fiving some six-foot giant. For the second time that day, relief ran through his blood as he walked over to his son with a stern face and said, “Kim Jongin, what have I told you about leaving without telling me where you were?”  _

_ Jongin looked over and smiled happily, skipping over to his Daddy and hugging him tightly. Junmyeon melted into his son and lifted him from the ground. “You scared me, Jongin. Please don’t do that again.”  _

_ “I won’t, Daddy.” He responded, and tucked his head in his neck. “Oh!” The little boy straightened up and looked at the tall detective. “Kris Hyung help me to the bathroom.” Jongin smiled and giggled as he waved at the tall detective, now known as Kris. _

_ Junmyeon looked up at the man and could not deny the fact that he was attractive, very, very attractive. “Uh, hi. Thank you, for, for taking care of my son.”  _

_ Kris gave him a small smile and responded. “It was no problem. This little man was a little lost and I just let him play with a pen and talked to him about his bear.”  _

_ “Well, I’m sorry, he knows better.” Junmyeon bounced Jongin in his hold and then pressed a kiss to his cheek.  _

_ “Like I said, it was no problem at all. I was on my break and he kept me company.” Kris waved off the apology. _

_ Junmyeon bit his lip before saying, “Well ...then thank you again.” He was trying so hard to fight the smile threatening to split his lips. _

_ “Jongin’s a little cutie pie, but now I see where it comes from.” Kris said, winking smoothly at Junmyeon.  _

_ Junmyeon was having a hard time believing that Kris just winked at him because one, this man was unbelievably hot, and two, he just saved his kids from a perverted man that he used to call his husband. So someone flirting with him like this might be just a bit inappropriate at them moment. But the father, gave a small smile anyway, blush high on his cheeks as he looked to the floor.  _

_ “Um, thank you. I-I should get back to my other kids now, I’m sorry, I have to go.” Junmyeon stuttered and raced off with a tomatoes skin color all over his face and neck.  _

Kris ‘Ohhed’ in understanding, “Right and that was when I called you to apologize because I thought I had scared you off.” 

Junmyeon chuckled and pressed his face into the side of Yifan’s neck, pressing a soft kiss on his pulse point. He nodded at the memory, his watery eyes getting his cheeks wet as he took in the smell of Yifan. “I am so glad Jongin needed help going to the bathroom.” 

Yifan let out a hearty laugh before he pulled Junmyeon from his neck and kissed him on the lips as tender and hard as he could. “God, I love you so much. I love you all so much. Those three kids are perfect, just like you.” He murmured against his lips, pressing another kiss to his mouth. 

A sigh slipped from Junmyeon’s mouth as he kissed back with just as much passion and fervor he could, smiling as he mumbled against his lips, “I love you too.” 

Just then, Sehun came into the living room, the five year old wiping at his eyes to get rid of the sleep lacing his lashes. 

“Sehunnie? What’s wrong, babe?” Junmyeon asked, beckoning the child forward with open arms. 

The little boy came running over, but instead of going to Junmyeon, he ran to Yifan, instantly being picked up by the older. 

“Sehun?” Yifan asked, holding the boy tightly to his body and letting the younger press his face into his neck. “What’s the matter, kiddie?” 

“Nigh’mare,” Sehun mumbled, clenching Yifan’s shirt in a vice grip. He burrowed his face deeper into Yifan’s neck, taking in a hiccupping breath as he tried to calm down. 

Junmyeon smiled, rubbing his youngest’s back as he watched the younger cling to Kris. He loved this. This is what he should’ve had during his first round of marriage. A loyal, non-perverted, caring, and loving father for his children. He vowed to never let anything like that happen again, so long as he lives. Trust him when he says he made sure he spent enough time around Kris and his children to make sure he wouldn’t do anything - that came with secret baby monitors and cameras, but he’s finally gotten over that phase, kind of. Who’s to say that he doesn’t have just one more hidden baby monitor stored somewhere in his children’s room.


End file.
